


It's All In the Journey

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone lives, Chuck is really bad at flirting, Raleigh is (mostly) clueless, Mako is Mako, and Team Hot Dads do a lot of eye-rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The 7th Day of Christmas for [becky_monster](http://becky_monster.livejournal.com) who was almost the only person to prompt PR for this. Y'all have failed me utterly. And this turned out about 3x longer than I'd anticipated. Apparently, I'm not capable of writing fics under 1K in this fandom.

Chuck is two days out of medical, and his burns have reached the extremely itchy stage. And since the worst one is right in the middle of his back (where only a contortionist could reach it), he spends a lot of time finding the nearest door frame and rubbing against it like a bear in the woods.

That's how Raleigh finds him.

"Oi, help me out," Chuck says, throwing Raleigh what Raleigh assumes is supposed to be a pitiful look. It's only two shades less angry looking than Chuck's angry face. Which Raleigh has seen a lot of since Pitfall.

"I don't –"

"Oh, fuck's sake, mate," Chuck groans, rubbing harder. "I'm dying here!"

"Okay," Raleigh says as he holds up his hands. Chuck looks somewhat grateful as he turns to present his back to Raleigh. "Just...I don't know, tell me if I scratch too hard?"

"Just scratch!" When Raleigh starts to do exactly that, Chuck sighs. His shoulders slump a bit and his head falls forward. "Oh, fuck me, that's aces."

"Yeah?" Raleigh scratches a little harder, trying not to laugh when Chuck's back arches like a pleased kitten. And the noises he's making...

When Tendo steps into Raleigh's view, eyes wide, Raleigh just raises a finger to his lips and smiles.

*

They're three months past Pitfall (and Chuck is mostly healed) when Herc suggests they take a trip. Chuck looks at him askance until he realizes that Herc doesn't mean _they_ should take a trip.

He means Chuck, Raleigh, and Mako.

Raleigh and Mako (or Raleigh-and-Mako, because fuck if they're not all cutesy cutesy since drifting together) think it's a great idea. Chuck doesn't. He's outvoted. And before he realizes it, he's outmaneuvered and on a plane to England.

What the hell, Dad?

The entire flight, Chuck sits in his seat and stares out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He refuses to look at Raleigh and Mako being all fluffy and adorable as three week old puppies.

*

England is a bust. Or not. Chuck supposes it all depends on whose point of view you're using.

On the one hand, he has to put up with the Raleigh-and-Mako show. Which is sweet enough to cause tooth decay. His few remarks on the matter (mostly telling Becket to man up and stop acting like such a sheila) are met with cool, appraising looks from Mako and wounded ones from Raleigh.

Raleigh sputters at him, denying it all, talking about how it's nice to finally have that connection with someone again, didn't think he could after Yancy, blah blah blah. Mako never says a word.

Chuck usually ends up beating a hasty retreat.

On the other hand, he does a lot of sight-seeing and photo taking and learns quite a large amount of history. And sends a lot of postcards to Herc, back in Sydney, admonishing the old man to take care of Max.

Herc's amused by that and tells him so during their weekly phone calls. And every time Chuck mentions Raleigh-and-Mako, he can _hear_ Herc rolling his eyes.

Bastard.

*

"You should just tell him," Mako says one afternoon in Paris.

Chuck stares at her. "Tell who what?"

She gives him one of those appraising looks, and it's all Chuck can do to keep from hunching his shoulders. "It's obvious," she finally says, taking another sip of her wine and eyeing him over the rim of the glass. "But sometimes he can't see the obvious."

Chuck has no clue what she's on about. Really. He's relieved when Raleigh rejoins them.

But then Raleigh says they should all go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Before he can stop himself, Chuck's mouth opens and he hears himself asking Raleigh if they should bring tissues, because he knows how _sensitive_ Raleigh is.

Mako gives him a disapproving glare as Raleigh's face screws up in confusion.

Chuck just finishes his wine and signals for another bottle.

*

They talk to Stacker and Herc via video conference because both men are now in Sydney.

And every time, Raleigh watches as Chuck eyes his dad first and Stacker second, like he's trying to figure out the answer to a particularly hard math question. It's interesting bordering on amusing, because Stacker and Herc both ignore it.

Mako fills them in on all the cultural things they've indulged in – museums and galleries and castles and whatnot – and Raleigh adds to her words. Chuck, typically, talks of more military things, such as the day they spent walking around Waterloo. Raleigh doesn't add much to that, except a look of shock when Chuck compliments him in a backhanded fashion for knowing so much about World War II.

Herc rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and says Chuck's an idiot.

Chuck responds by saying his dad is a cunt, and the conversation escalates quickly after that.

*

They're in Sydney two weeks – and settling into living accommodations because Raleigh says he can't see any reason to return to Alaska just yet (Chuck knows it's because Mako's in Sydney) and Mako will be wherever Stacker is to keep an eye on him and Chuck's there because it's home – when Chuck realizes that he rarely sees his dad without Stacker anymore.

He considers that.

Then he asks if they think that it's going to become a Stacker-and-Herc thing.

Raleigh laughs at him, earning himself a pillow to the face that rapidly devolves into an all-out pillow war that has feathers flying everywhere and Max barking like they're actually killing each other. Mako just tilts her head, tucks her hair behind an ear, and wonders out loud if that would be such a bad thing.

"Well, no," Chuck says, dropping his guard long enough for Raleigh to blind-side him with a pillow (and really, it's _on_ now, wanker).

After all, his dad deserves to be happy.

Not that Chuck's ever going to tell him that, because reasons.

The pillow war ends when they tumble over the back of the sofa and end up sprawled together on the floor. Mako peers at them and makes a comment about how she's not surprised.

Raleigh throws his pillow at her as Chuck sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry.

*

Raleigh and Mako take Stacker out for his birthday.

Chuck and Herc tag along because they're invited.

There's no squabbling, no name calling, and no judging looks from Mako. All in all, it's a pleasant evening.

Even if Chuck is forced to watch a new episode of the Raleigh-and-Mako show. But he can't help making a face when they lean in, heads almost touching, and start to whisper.

And he can't help seeing, from the corner of his eye, Herc and Stacker looking at him, then at each other, and then rolling their eyes.

He aims a kick at his dad, but hits Raleigh by mistake. And the wounded look on Raleigh's face coupled with the disappointed one on Mako's...

Chuck just slouches in his seat and frowns at them both. He straightens up when Herc flicks his ear and orders another round of drinks.

*

The first Christmas after Pitfall finds them all gathered in Stacker's living room. Tendo and Alison have flown in from the States, and there are assorted relatives and newly made friends with them, so it's loud and boisterous and _happy_.

Mako gives everyone scrolls with the Japanese characters for health, happiness, and fortune.

Raleigh thinks he'll hang it over the fireplace in the small house he's renting.

But when he opens his gift from Chuck, he stares. Inside the box are easily a dozen skeins of yarn in all colors. Raleigh stares some more.

"Thought you could get a start on some new sweaters," Chuck says, looking so pleased with himself, "for, y'know, winter. I mean, not that it gets as cold here as Alaska, but..."

"I don't knit," Raleigh says, frowning at the yarn in confusion before he lifts his gaze to Chuck.

Chuck's face falls so rapidly, so completely, that it would be comical if Raleigh didn't know just how much thought had went into the gift.

"I told you," Stacker says, sharing a look with Herc.

Herc rolls his eyes, Stacker does the same, and Raleigh wonders if they practice that in a mirror or something.

"Shut it," Herc growls. He nudges Chuck with his foot.

Chuck just shakes his head and silently hands out the rest of his presents. Mako gets ink and paper (for her drawings, she explains) and a pretty necklace with a stone the exact blue of her hair. Stacker gets ties and pocket squares. Herc gets new henleys, a bottle of good whiskey, and several new books.

The rest of Raleigh's gifts are a new watch, a book on Australian wildlife (really, Chuck?), and a model kit of a World War II era biplane.

All of the gifts are perfect. Except the yarn. Raleigh wonders what he's going to do with it.

*

New Year's Eve, they're watching the fireworks over the harbor, and Mako announces she thinks she's going to get married.

Chuck's caught in the middle of taking a drink and chokes on his beer. His eyes water as he tries to hack up a lung and Raleigh pounds on his back. When he can finally breathe again without thinking he's going to die, Chuck sees Mako's eyes dancing with delight.

Then he catches sight of Raleigh's smile, wide and bright, and Chuck thinks, oh. _Oh_.

The next day, she shows up for dinner and she's not alone.

He's _tall_ – taller than Stacker – dark as midnight, and his smile is as wide as Raleigh's. He's Nigerian, she tells them, and his name is Nnamdi. Stacker just smiles and shakes his hand. Herc does the same.

Raleigh – overgrown puppy man that he is – claps him on the back and welcomes him to the family.

Chuck tries to pick his jaw up off the floor.

*

Sometime around Easter, Chuck walks into Raleigh's house without knocking. At some point over the last few months, he's gained a key and given Raleigh one to his place.

He's still not sure why, other than he'd given one to Mako (who never returned the favor, but there's Nnamdi to consider, and Chuck knows there are things he should never walk in on, ever), and it had felt right.

It doesn't look as if Raleigh expected company.

He scrambles up from his chair and a ball of yarn rolls across the floor to bounce off of Chuck's toes. Chuck looks at it, then at Raleigh. Who stands there in shorts and a t-shirt and holding a pair of knitting needles.

"I, uh, thought I'd learn," Raleigh stammers, a flush creeping up his face. "Didn't want the yarn to go to waste."

Chuck raises an eyebrow. "So you can knit now?"

"Well," Raleigh shrugs, rubs the back of his neck, and gestures with the other hand (the one holding the needles). "Kind of? I can make you a scarf. Or, um, a potholder."

"It's a start," Chuck laughs, and Raleigh grins.

Chuck likes the way that grin looks on Raleigh's face.

*

"Wait, wait," Chuck says, making a time-out gesture. "You're going to be her maid of honor?"

Raleigh frowns. "No," he says, resisting the urge to flick peas at Chuck (after all, Stacker and Herc are right across the table). "It's not –"

"Wouldn't it be matron?" Herc asks, and Raleigh no longer wonders where Chuck got his mile wide streak of smart-assery. "I mean, unless you're, y'know."

"I'm _not_ ," Raleigh says with righteous indignation. "And it's not...it's just...Nnamdi's asked his brother to be his best man, so she –"

"You _are_ going to be her maid of honor," Chuck crows and starts laughing so hard he begins to wheeze. Raleigh just glares at him until he regains control. "Hate t'tell you this, mate, but I've seen your legs, and you're gonna look ridiculous in a dress."

Raleigh shakes his head and tries not to smile. "You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, and you're a cunt," Chuck laughs, knocking his knee against Raleigh's.

Herc and Stacker look at each other and roll their eyes. They've done that a lot over the last year.

*

Mako decides to get married the end of June.

It turns out to be one of the coldest days in Sydney in years. 

When Chuck arrives at Raleigh's door (stupid to drive separate since they live so close and all), he's greeted by the exuberant puppy man that's been more and more evident over the last year. Raleigh is all smiles and bounce as he drags Chuck into the house.

The first thing he does is steal Chuck's scarf.

"Oi, I'm gonna need that," Chuck protests, but Raleigh just tosses it onto the sofa.

The scarf he settles around Chuck's neck is new and made out of what feels like cashmere. It's not a yarn that Chuck picked out for Christmas. But it is a soft green, and Chuck strongly suspects that it'll match his eyes if he looks in a mirror.

"Oh," he says, stroking his fingers along the silky length. Some of the stitches are uneven and one end is wider than the other, but it's the best gift Chuck has ever received. Well, the best gift not named Max.

"It's not perfect," Raleigh begins before his mouth closes with a snap when Chuck shakes his head.

"Nah, mate, it's wonderful," Chuck says, flashing a smile that seems to catch Raleigh off guard. "Thanks."

Raleigh just stares at Chuck for a second, then he beams. There's no other way to describe it. He gathers his own coat and hat and scarf (blue to match _his_ eyes, Chuck notes) and rushes Chuck out of the house.

As they climb into the car, Chuck catches a glimpse of his gift on Raleigh's wrist.

*

Enough champagne flows at the reception to lubricate the entire remaining PPDC.

It's no wonder Chuck's head spins and the room is loud and bright. Of course, part of that could be because Mako had used kaiju blue as one of her colors. But then, Chuck tells himself, she's the only one who could pull it off.

She looks happy, smiling up at Nnamdi as they dance.

Stacker looks content.

And Herc... Well, Herc looks faintly exasperated each time he glances over at Chuck and Raleigh.

Raleigh just sits there humming and tapping his foot, his eyes following Mako around the floor.

"Y'know," Chuck says, tipping his glass in her direction, "he's not that bad."

"No, he isn't," Raleigh admits.

"And Mako..." Chuck pauses to gather his thoughts. "She wouldn't've been good for you."

Raleigh looks at him, forehead wrinkling in confusion. "What?"

"Mako." Chuck gestures with his now empty glass and how had that happened? "Too serious. Not like you. Not all, all, puppy-like. And bouncy. Yer awful goddamn bouncy, mate, y'know that?"

"Are you drunk?" Raleigh asks, looking a little alarmed and a lot amused.

"No," Chuck shakes his head and grasps the edge of the table. "Maybe. Just a little. But you and Mako would've never worked. You need someone else, Ray, someone who, who, y'know, understands puppies."

"I see," Raleigh says, his expression settling firmly on amused.

"Good," Chuck says, leaning to bump his shoulder against Raleigh's.

"I told you," Herc says to Stacker as they walk past the table. Chuck just flips him off without looking. He doesn't need to look to know that Stacker is rolling his eyes. Hard.

The dads have become quite good at that.

"You know you –"

Chuck's words are cut off by Raleigh's lips. On his. Kissing him softly like Chuck is precious and treasured. And when Raleigh pulls back, Chuck's mouth hangs open and his eyes are wide.

"You talk too much," Raleigh says, stealing another quick kiss before Chuck can react.

Chuck blinks once. Twice. "I do?" He blinks again. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," Raleigh says, tapping a long finger against the tip of Chuck's nose and laughing when Chuck's eyes cross, "I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

"But you... Mako..." Chuck trails off when Raleigh laughs again.

"I love her like I loved Yancy."

Oh. _Oh_.

When Mako and Nnamdi join them at the table, Raleigh's and Chuck's hands are resting on the table, fingers laced together, and Chuck's convinced he's grinning like an idiot. He doesn't care.

But he does spend the next ten minutes trying to figure out how to ask Raleigh to dance before Raleigh drags him onto the dance floor.

Strangely enough, Herc doesn't look exasperated any longer.

*


End file.
